Code Of Conduct
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series Of Tags To The Season Seven Episode, Code Of Conduct.
1. Code Red

_**Ducky**__: You've seen this before, I presume.  
__**Gibbs**__: Yeah, code red. _

--

"Did you order the code red?" Tony was hovering over McGee's desk obnoxiously waiting for a response.

"Getting old Tony."

"Old? Nicholson never gets old…kinda like Gibbs actually."

Ziva scoffed. "I presume you are reenacting another movie yes?"

"A Few Good Men, isn't just '_another _movie' Ziva…it's the pinnacle of all Nicholson films…"

He cleared his throat. "You don't want the truth because deep down in places you don't talk about at parties you want me on that wall, you _need _me on that wall. We use words like honor, code, loyalty. We use then as the backbone of a life trying to defend something. You use them as a punch line. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a man who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very freedom I provide and then questions the manner in which I provide it. I would rather you just said "thank you," and went on your way. Otherwise, I suggest that you pick up a weapon and stand a post. Either way, I don't give a damn what you think you are entitled to…."

Gibbs entered stage left. "Is that so DiNozzo?"

"Sorry boss…just…"

"Wondered how long it would take before you started up…"

Tony smirked. "Come on boss. That has to be like _your_ favorite movie of all time…."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz its arguably one of the best marine films to ever grace Hollywood…and well, you were a marine."

"A marine DiNozzo…not an actor."

"Touche." He retreated behind his desk, his face still beaming.

Abby entered shortly after the exchange, placing herself immediately at Tony's desk. "You want answers?"

"I think I'm entitled…"

"You want answers?"

"I want the truth!"

"You cant handle the truth!" She finished in the best accent she could, before falling into a giggling fit.

"Not bad Abby…" Tim nodded towards her with a smile.

Gibbs stood at the exchange. "Anyone here have work to do?"

Abby retreated without a word, while the rest of the team returned diligently to their work. That was until l the case was wrapped up.

"So what do you say, Few Good Men showing in MTAC?"

"Before or after they fire us?" McGee shook his head. "No way."

"Come on…what happened to the risk taking toilet paper thrower of old?"

"He grew up…sorry Tony, you're on your own on this one."

He watched Tim leave before striking out with Ziva as well. But he knew one person who could never turn him down.

"You sure everyones gone?" Abby slipped into the MTAC door with a whisper.

"Everyone who could fire us…we're fine. Don't worry." He gave her the bowl of pop corn before setting up the DVD. And after a few pop corn fights and impersonation wars, the final credits were rolling. "Gosh that never gets olds."

"Kinda like Gibbs…" Abby responded with a snicker; not knowing Tony had made a similar comment earlier that day.

"Funny, doesn't feel that way to me."

They stared wide eyed at each other before Tony found his voice. "Hey boss…You see, I would tell you the truth but…"

"Let me guess…." He ushered the two of them towards the door. "I can't handle the truth?"


	2. Unit Fell Apart

_**Gibbs:**__ They lost respect for their leader. Their unit fell apart. _

--

"Seen it happen more than once."

Ducky set the glass of scotch in front of his friend and took a seat. "Makes you more cautious, I'd imagine?"

"I know the kind of leader I need to be Duck."

"I'm sure you do…perhaps from the fallen examples of others?"

"And from the good ones." He added before taking a sip of his drink. "So what warranted the night cap Duck?"

"Cant a friend just invite another friend over for a drink?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not just _another_ friend."

Ducky managed a smile. "True."

Gibbs only stared in response.

"Well to be honest Jethro…I thought _you_ might like the company…"

"Me?"

"It has been quite the year…and we haven't had a good chat in a while. Felt like it was time."

"Time?"

He gave him a tired smile. "I'm not wrong am I Jethro?"

"I don't think that's possible Duck."

"Well alright then…" He lifted his glass gracefully before taking a sip and putting his feet up.

Gibbs thought back to their original point of discussion. "Think I could lead 'em better Duck?"

"Do you?"

"I don't second guess."

"So that's _not _what you're doing now?"

"Doesn't hurt to have a second opinion…"

Ducky nodded towards him. "You're a good man Jethro…deep inside you know what is wrong and right…that is the kind of leader they deserve, and that is the kind of leader _you _are to them…"

"Could've lost any one of them in Africa…"

"But you didn't."

"Hell, I could've lost all of 'em."

"But you didn't."

"No," he finished his drink. "I didn't."

Ducky refilled it. "Do you ever think about Jenny?"

Gibbs took a sip quickly. "Every day."

"I thought of her briefly during this fiasco…I wondered how she might have responded to the whole endeavor…"

"She would've been behind us."

Ducky agreed. "No doubt…in fact, I'd imagine she would've been right there with you."

"Ha! Yeah…she never could let go of the field work…"

Silence fell after some quiet laughter.

"To Jenny…" Gibbs simply lifted his glass.

"To Caitlin…." Ducky seconded the gesture before his friend concluded finally…

"To sacrifice…"


End file.
